Megaman ZX Mega Wars
by Red Dragonette
Summary: Master Thomas plans to reset the world using an army of mavericks powered up by biometals modeled after reploids of the past. But then a mysterious explosion causes few of the biometals to scatter over the world. Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe will once again fight evil to save the world as well as team up with new megaman. Rated M for f-words & gore; no lemons. Pairings may happen.
1. Prologue

**June 23, 24XX, 6:27 pm, Sage Trinity HQ**

**"To bring new life into the world, eh?"** Master Thomas murmured with growing interest in Master Albert's goal.

**"In the last mission report Albert said some rather outrageous things,"** Master Mikhail said recounting what he heard from the intelligence agency.

Without looking at his fellow old and short sage, Thomas asked, **"Mikhail Do you think presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?"**

Mikhail was surprised to hear what the big red-haired sage had just said. **"How absurd Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings."**

**"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids, correct? Don t you remember? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them,"** Thomas told him.

**"W-what are you saying?"** Mikhail asked.

**"Give humans robotic bodies, and give reploids mortality. So, where do you think the human bodies for the reploids are? What do you think happened to the original reploid data from before we gave them mortality?"** Thomas said as he was sounding more dangerous every second. Then suddenly, the four megaman, Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Siarnaq teleported into the room. They all looked at Mikhail with stern and intimidating stares.

Mikhail was shocked by Thomas s corruption and became scared as he said, **"Thomas You !"**

**"Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters. But I do think he was right about one thing! This world needs to be reset,"** Thomas yelled with a clenched fist.

Mikhail couldn't believe what he had just saw; Thomas, the man he had known and trust had gone maverick right before his very eyes. The old man took a few steps backwards to distance himself from whatever harm Thomas might inflict upon him. He felt the urge to run and save his life, but Mikhail was paralyzed by his fear. **"Thomas, why?"** he asked.

**"Because Mikhail, the world is too corrupt for its own good to live on like this,"** Thomas said.

**"The people are all ignorant fools who don t learn from their mistakes and thus repeat them over and over again while destroying themselves and everyone around them,"** said the green megaman, Aeolus, who had an intense hatred for humanoids.

**"They ruin and destroy every natural environment they touch, just like the ocean,"** said Thetis the blue megaman.

**"The weak who don t evolve are useless to the world and hold back the strong ones who have much more potential than they do,"** said the orange megawoman by the name of Atlas.

**"REBIRTH IS LOGICAL HUMANS... ARE SELFISH HUMANS BETRAY...,"** spoke the robotic tone of Siarnaq, who had been hurt by the betrayal of his so-called friends in the past.

**"You see? These are the reasons why all the populations on this planet must be wiped out to make room for new and better life forms. The first person to be a sacrifice for goal would be you,"** said Master Thomas as he drew his large sword out of the red sheath. **"Goodbye, Master Mikhail!"** he yelled as he impaled the elderly man from head to bottom. Mikhail collapsed dead on the floor with blood pouring out of his wounds. Thomas sheathed his weapon and said, **"This world has lived on for too long, it s time to bring about a new era where everyone and everything that brings about corruption no longer exists."** And so Master Thomas and the 4 megamen proceeded to start their campaign to reset the whole world.

* * *

**7 days later**

Thomas has been preparing for a week to get his mission ready to wipe out all the wretched inhabitants and everything that has been created by mankind off the face of the planet. He had been studying the four stolen biometals now owned by the 4 megaman, so that he could create lots of his own to apply to his mechaniloid army and pseudoroids that he built a few days ago. He sent his mavericks to gather the materials from various areas needed to create the biometals that would house the spirits of the deceased reploid fighters from the past centuries, so that his soldiers would have the knowledge needed to use their skills and powers.

Thomas stood at the minstrels gallery as he oversaw the production of the biometal copies that he had started today in his factory. He saw devices riding on the conveyor belts going into machines that fitted parts onto the devices to give them the full appearance of a biometal. Depending on which conveyor belt the devices were on, some would end up looking like a black four-pointed start with red visor, some would be purple and almost look like Boba Fett from _Star Wars_, and some were orange with nine pink tails sticking around it like a fan. Then after the biometals came out of the first machine, they went into another machine to absorb a copy of a captured reploids souls to put into the biometals that resembled their appearance in the past life. Then after that, the biometals would go into the third machine to get programmed into only serving their maverick megaman as well as their leader, Master Thomas.

Thomas was content to see the productions going well; pretty soon, his conquest to reincarnate the world would begin shortly. Everything was going fine until suddenly, the explosions occurred at every third machine in the factory. Smoke fumed from the destroyed machines as beams of light flew up and crashed through the ceiling. Thomas's mouth hung open and his eyes widened at the disaster that had taken place just now. **"MALFUNCTION AT ROW #38,"** said one of the machines producing the Model Ds.

**"MALFUNCTION AT ROW #42,"** said another machine.

**"MALFUNCTION AT ROW #6,"** said another machine.

Each machine spoke their disasters as Thomas raced downstairs to the bottom floor. He went to the first scientist who was checking out the damage that had been done to the machines. **"What happened?"** Thomas asked.

The scientist answered, **"I don t know, Master Thomas. The causes are unknown at this moment, but I think there might have been problems with the transformers or there s too much voltage running through them. You don't think the reploid souls have anything to do with them, do you? Because they seem to be giving off a lot of energy."**

**"What? That's absurd! We've weakened the souls so that they wouldn't have the power to escape,"** said Thomas.

**"Also, when I checked inside the machine, the biometal that was getting implanted with a soul copy seemed to have disappeared,"** said the scientist. He felt bad at having to tell Thomas this news, because the red-haired man would certainly be furious with the situation worse than it already is.

**"The biometal's also gone from row #2, sir,"** said another scientist. There was a chorus of scientists claiming that biometals have disappeared during the explosions, but one of them announced that he saw one of the biometals having flown out of the machine and crashed through the ceiling.

Thomas growled through clenched teeth; today was not going as he planned and he was quite peeved at what had just happened. The explosion not only halted the production of biometals, but biometals that may have been infused with souls have escaped into the world. And the worst part was that these biometals weren't programmed to have his army be the chosen ones, which meant that their chosen ones could be anybody, even some simple plebian who didn't go through a maverick attack and survive. And if the accidental megamen was anything strong like the Model A and Model ZX megaman or stronger than them and fought against Thomas, then his plan would be foiled.

Thomas needed to act fast and get those biometals back, somehow. He told the scientists, **"Fix the machines now and find out what cause those explosions."** The scientists obeyed and went to work. Thomas went to the control room and contacted the four megaman, **"Thetis, Aeolus, Atlas, Siarnaq, I m afraid we have trouble. An explosion occurred at the factory just now and it seems that some of our biometals have escaped and spread throughout the world. I need you to go out and retrieve the missing biometals. If you see anyone in possession of them, take them away by force and kill them. You may bring a few mechaniloids with you on this mission, but don't take too many, because we don't want to cause too much panic and attract some unwanted attention from the Guardians, before we even have a chance to reset the world. Get moving, immediately."** The megamen gave a roger and sent out on their mission.

* * *

**Author's Note**

That's the end of this prologue! By the way, does Siarnaq's speech look robotic enough to you, because I'm no good with dialogues that aren't normal? And are there any other illogical flaws that conflicts with the megaman universe or reality? If so, let me know and critique about it, so that I can make this prologue better to everyone's liking. Don't worry, I might be autistic, but I'm no Chris-chan or Dakari-King-Mykan, both of whom see all negative reviews as flames.

Megaman ZX and its characters belong to Capcom (Go back to working on Megaman Legends 3, please!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not giving you the full summary at the prologue. I forgot to do that when uploading the story. So here's the summary:

Master Thomas plans to reset the world using an army of mavericks powered up by biometals modeled after reploids of the past. But then a mysterious explosion causes few of the biometals to scatter over the world. So Thomas sends the mavericks to go out and recover the biometals, whilst killing anyone in possession of them, even if they gotta cause havoc to do so. Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe will once again fight evil to save the world as well as team up with new megaman. Rated M for f-words, racist jokes, & gore; no lemons. Pairings may happen; Vent/Aile, Grey/Ashe, Siarnaq/OC, and one-sided OC/OC.

Also, I've fixed the errors in the prologue, so that it's much more readable. I must make a note to myself to never ever upload Notepad files.

* * *

**Team Grey June 30, 24XX, 10:34 am, somewhere in a large wasteland**

The Model A chosen ones, Grey and Ashe, were travelling through the wasteland to get to the next city. It has been a week since they left Hunter's Camp to go on their trip around the world. Grey was traveling to find out more about himself and what his place in the world was, while Ashe wanted to become famous worldwide. Biometal Model A was brought along for the ride, not just as a weapon against maverick attacks, but also so that he can have fun seeing different places and cultures in every city they went to. The navy blue and red biometal was getting painfully bored of traveling for like an hour or two without anything exciting or interesting going on. **"Hey guys, are we there yet?"** he asked.

**"Not yet, Model A. There's not a building in sight and we still got like 10 miles left to travel,"** Grey said as he looked at his GPS.

**"Oh geez, it's going to take a long time to get there, won t it?"** complained Model A, who was not too happy about the long distance.

**"Yeah,"** sighed Grey. Even he and Ashe weren't enthusiastic about the 10 mile walk. **"You might as well get used to this Model A."** The biometal groaned in response.

Ashe petted Model A in sympathy and suggested a way for him to keep himself occupied, "Hey don't worry, you can sing a song on the way or play I Spy."

Model A thought about Ashe's ideas and murmured the one thing he found interesting, **"A song huh? Well how about this one?"** Then the biometal started to sing one of Justin Bieber s song, _Never_. Because Model A's voice sounded more or less than high-pitched like Alvin and the Chipmunks, his singing was more ear-bleeding than the Disney pop-star who originally sang the song.

Ashe didn't seem to mind the disaster of a concert that was taking place, so she smiled with content and said, **"See? Now you re having fun. You can sing song after song until we get to Raynesville."**So Model A continued to sing along the way, much to the chagrin of Grey.

**2 miles later**

Model A started to become bored of singing, so he went to pestering the teens about if they reached town yet. **"Are we there yet?"** he asked.

**"No!"** Grey cried, annoyed at Model A bugging him.

**"Are we there yet?"**

**"No!"**

**"Are we there yet?"**

That was when Grey got angry and he yelled, "Model A, can you stop it with that question?! You know it's going to take a long time to get there, especially when he have to go walking on foot."

**"What? I m getting impatient. There's nothing else to do and I'm bored with singing song after song. Seriously why didn't we take a transerver over to the next town? That would have been much more quicker,"** asked Model A.

**"Because Glasswall City had a power outage, remember? So the transerver is out of question,"** Grey told him.

The biometal replied, **"Oh yeah, that's right."**

**"Good, now why don't you play a game of I Spy like Ashe suggested to you?"** Grey said.

**"Great idea, I had totally forgotten about it. Thanks, Grey!"** Model A chirped. Then he started looking around for something interesting, or rather something simple since there seemed to be nothing worth eye-catching. **"I spy with my little eyes something white and fluffy,"** said the biometal.

Ashe knew what Model A was referring to and answered, **"It's a cloud, isn't it?"**

**"Yep!"** Model A confirmed. **"How do you know?"**

**"Model A, there's clouds everywhere in the sky. We all can see them and we all know what they look like. It s really obvious if you asked me,"** said Grey.

**"Alright fine, let me see if I can find something a little more interesting,"** said Model A. He looked around some more until he saw something unique. **"I spy with my little eye something falling down from the sky,"** he said.

**"Huh?"** both teenagers said simultaneously. They looked up at the sky and saw what seemed to be a shooting star falling across the sky and heading in a northeast direction.

**"Is that a shooting star?"** asked Ashe.

**"Yeah, it looks like it. But why are we seeing it in the broad daylight?"** Grey asked. He only heard of shooting stars falling at night time, but never in the morning. Maybe it was a meteorite.

**"Hey if it's a shooting star, let's make a wish! I wish a car would come over and take us to Raynesville,"** Model A said.

**"Well I wish we could go see what that thing is, because it looks like it's going to hit the ground somewhere far off. And I bet it's going to be a booty that we can cash in to legion to make money. Come on, let's go follow the shooting star,"** said Ashe.

Model A perked up in enthusiasm and said, **"Alright, something exciting to do!"** Maybe they could fight some mavericks on the way while chasing down the meteorite. The teens ran off path in the direction of where the shooting star was falling. Then suddenly, a giant purple snake-like mechaniloid called the Giga Aspis rose out of the dusty ground and roared at them.

Grey and Ashe stopped in their tracks and cried, **"Maverick!"**

**"Come on, Grey! Let's go take this thing down,"** Ashe said.

**"Yeah,"** the silver-haired boy replied.

Then they both grabbed onto Model A and shouted, **"Megamerge!"**

The biometal started to glow and said, **"Biolink established! M.E.G.A. system online!"** The teens went into process of megamerging as their orange and red clothes disappeared to be replaced by blue, cyan, and red robotic armor over cyan and blue bodysuits.

The two now-megamen got into battle stances and Ashe yelled, **"Alright snakey, let's see what happens when you mess with us."** They started firing their guns at the Giga Aspis. But unfortunately, each rapid bullet bounced off the snake's reflective body armor and left it unharmed. The Giga Aspis reared back before it lunged itself at the megamen in an attempt to slam into them.

**"Watch out!"** Grey warned before the boy and girl separately dashed out of the way to dodge the maverick. When the Giga Aspis missed, it made a u-turn to go after Grey. It surrounded the boy and coiled itself around him to trap Grey in its tight and strong squeeze. Grey grunted and screamed in pain from having this much pressure on his body. **"Ashe, help!"** he screamed.

**"Grey, I m coming!"** Ashe said as she ran towards the Giga Aspis while charging up power into one of her twin guns. Once she was at full power, Ashe pulled the trigger and fired a blue laser at the snake's head that was about to bite down on Grey. The Giga Aspis recoiled from the damage it suffered to its face and released Grey before it dug underground. The pony-tailed girl went over to her friend and asked, **"Feeling alright, Grey?"**

**"Yeah I am,"** the reploid boy replied. Although his body was throbbing with pain from being squeezed, Grey still has enough energy to fight. The Giga Aspis arose from the ground and made a roar-like shriek at the megaman. Grey noticed the burn on the snake's face where Ashe's laser had hit and knew that the head was its weakspot as it didn't have any protective armor on it like the rest of its body did. **"Ashe, aim for the head. That's its weakspot!"** Grey told her.

**"I know, I saw what my laser did,"** Ashe replied. The megaman fired their homing shots at the snake mechaniloid's head. The Giga Aspis made a robotic hiss and shook its head as it was hurt from the bombardment of laser bullets. The blue orbs on its body flashed red as it was preparing for its next attack. The Aspis spat out four green acid balls at his prey, which the teens tried to run away from. Grey was lucky not to get hit by one of these things, but Ashe on the other hand got pelted on her shoulder. **"Ow!"** she cried.

Grey turned around to resume shooting at the Giga Aspis's head. The snake took a few hits before it turned around and crawled out of its hole, letting some of the bullets miss or hit his impervious hide. Then the Aspis strucked its chainball tail tip at the ground to send chunks of the ground flying off its place towards Grey. Grey's eyes went wide with fear of being crushed by one of the rocks. **"Grey, get out of the way!"** Model A shouted at him. Despite what the biometal tried to tell him, Grey's legs weren't moving at all.

Then laser fireballs blasted the rocks and destroyed them. Grey looked to see that Ashe had A-trans into Atlas. **"Thanks Ashe!"** Grey said to her as he was grateful for having his life saved.

**"Don't thank me yet, we still have a fight to finish here," **Ashe replied in Atlas's voice. When the Giga Aspis crawled on its way towards Ashe, the girl charged up energy into her knuckle buster while Grey was powering up his pistol. When the giant snake got close enough to Ashe to open its jaws to bite, Grey fired a charged shot at the maverick's face to stun it for a second while Ashe leapt to its head and punched down very hard on its skull with her super strength. The head's CPU was destroyed and the Giga Aspis shut down and ceased to function anymore. Ashe and Grey reverted back to their normal selves and the girl said, "**Well that takes care of it! Now let's go back to getting the shooting star."**

**"I'm on it!"**Grey replied. Then the teens ran to the northeaster direction.

* * *

**June 30, 24XX, 11:15 am, Belmer Ruins**

A 19-year-old female hunter was walking through the ruins of the ancient factory. She was white-skinned with lavender spiky hair, crimson red eyes, and she had red upside down triangle on her forehead to indicate that she was a reploid. She wore an indigo sleeveless half shirt with the logo of a sports team read WOLVES and had a snarling gray wolf on it, blue violet shorts, and light purple shoes. The woman was on a search for artifacts that haven t been discovered by the other hunters yet.

After going farther into the ruins, Spice saw a trio of crickaleaps hopping around. The hunter went behind a large crate to hide and looked over her shoulder at the crickaleaps to analyze the situation on how to get by these things. She took out her handgun and whispered to herself, **"Okay Spice, you re going to jump these guys and blast them before they can say Cake!"** Then she quickly got out of spot to fight and yelled as she shoots at the crickaleaps. Two of them got destroyed before they saw their attacker. The third and last of the crickaleaps jumped over Spice s bullets and hopped on its way to her. Spice let the crickaleap approached her and as soon as it was high in front of her, she pulled the trigger and yelled, **"Eat this, hopper!"** The bullet pierced through the cricket mechaniloid's body and destroyed its main engine. The crickaleap writhed in pain as static sparked all over its broken body. Spice walked to it and rammed her foot hard into the dying mechaniloid to kick it. With that little skirmish taken care of, Spice went back to her hunt.

A little while later, Spice walking down a hallway when suddenly something crashed down through the roof and landed on a mound in front of her. **"Ahh!"** Spice screamed as she shielded herself with her arms. Dust clouds appeared and flew around the hallway for a bit until they disappeared a few seconds later. Spice coughed the dust she inhaled out of her lungs before she looked at the crash site to see what had fallen through the roof. The object she saw was a strange-looking one; it was a wolf head thing with a purple lion-like mane, a white face, a black eyes, and light green eyes. **"What the hell is that?"** Spice murmured. She slowly walked up to it and aimed her gun at the weird object, thinking it might be a maverick mechaniloid. The object didn't move or respond to the approaching hunter. So when she got nothing, Spice yelled, **"Hey you, wake up! Move! Do something!"** Once again, the object did nothing. For one last test, Spice poked at it with her finger to see if the thing will do something this time. Again, nothing happened. The hunter came to a conclusion that the object wasn't a mechaniloid at all. Maybe it was a just a device, a strange-looking one at that. It might even be an artifact that she can sell for money. **"Ah to hell with it, I'll just take the thing and see how much it's worth,"**Spice said to herself. She took the object off the mound and left to go find a transerver and maybe a few more artifacts on the way.

* * *

**Team Grey June 30, 24XX, 11:15 am, Belmer Ruins**

As Grey and Ashe ran through the wastelands, Grey said to Model A about the game of I Spy, **"By the way Model A, that game of I Spy you played back there. That's not how you do it."**

**"Huh?"** asked the confused biometal.

**"You're supposed to say I spy something beginning with a letter, not describe what it looks like or what it's doing,"** Grey told Model A.

**"Well excuse me for not knowing much about the games you humanoids play,"** Model A said.

Then Grey and Ashe arrived at the entrance to the Belmer Ruins. The factory that used to be active in the past before the maverick attack destroyed it was now broken down with a few chunks of itself missing, there were broken windows, smaller buildings were reduced to rubble, and dust was everywhere. **"Oh sweet, ruins! We can go find some booty in, while we go look for the shooting star,"** said enthusiastic Ashe.

**"It's always treasure-hunting with you, isn't it Ashe?"** said Grey, who knew how obsessed Ashe was with looking for her next booty. For a week, Ashe has taken them to many ruins to search for treasure or hunt down mavericks on the bounty. Every day was the same damn thing with the teenagers.

**"Just trying to become the best hunter in world, Grey,"** said Ashe, the girl who ambitiously wanted to become famous and mark her place in history, since the legion had no information on her mysterious origins and past.

**"Right,"** sighed Grey. Then the two entered the ruins and walked into the lobby. They took a right turn down the hallway to see a few exspiders calling on the wall and ceiling. The hunters took out their blaster pistols and fired at the mavericks. The spider-like mechaniloids were destroyed and the teens continued on their way. After a few minutes later plus some more mechaniloids destroyed, Grey and Ashe came to the production section of the factory. **"I don't see the shooting star anywhere. Maybe it's not here in this place,"** said Grey.

**"Don't give up yet, we probably still got a few more rooms to search for before we're done or maybe we've missed it in the places we've passed by,"** said Ashe.

**"I hope it's not the latter, because I'm starting to get tired of walking and I don't feel like walking back there again,"** said Grey. His legs were aching and his feet were hurting from all that moving around they did in the wasteland and in Belmer Ruins.

**"Want to take a rest?"** asked Ashe.

**"Yes, that would be nice,"** replied Grey who liked the idea. So the two found a nice spot against the wall and sat there.

**"Well since you're both going to be sitting there for a while, can I sing a song to pass the time?"** asked Model A.

**"Yeah sure, go ahead. Just as long as it's not any Justin Bieber songs,"** Grey said who held disdain for the Disney pop star's music.

**"Ah come on, I like his music. His songs sound pretty cool,"** said Model A who, unlike his chosen, did appreciate Bieber.

**"It only sounds cool when you're a girl who's 12 and under,"** said Grey who knew the majority of Bieber's fans were little girls.

**"Hey! I ain't a girl, you piece of junk!"** Model A yelled.

**"Well you have a voice that sounds like one,"** Grey retorted.

**"Why I outta-"** Model A said when he got mad.

Grey ignored him and turned to Ashe whom he asked, **"Hey Ashe, remind me again why you bought him a Justin Bieber CD?"**

**"Well it was a classic hit in the pre-robot days, so Model A and I thought we should give it a try to see what made it so good,"** answered Ashe.

**"Did you like it?"** Grey asked.

Ashe shook her head and replied, **"Not really, but Model A seems to enjoy it. I mean he loves listening to and singing those songs."**

**"Yeah, I can see,"** Grey sighed. Just then, footsteps were heard somewhere.

The teens became alert and Ashe asked, **"Hey, did you hear that?"**

**"Yeah, it sounds a maverick is approaching. We should get ready,"** Grey replied. They got up and took out their guns. They aimed in the direction they heard the sound coming from and waited for the maverick to appear and show itself.

When the mysterious figure showed up, the teens were surprised to see that it was a lavender-haired reploid and possibly a hunter, too. They lowered their guns as Ashe let out a sigh of relief and said, **"Oh, it's just a person. I thought she was a maverick for sec."**

The reploid woman turned to the sound of the voices and noticed the two teens. She wondered why these minors were in a dangerous place like this unless they had a specific reason for being here. In an aggressive manner, she barked, **"You two! Are you hunters or not?"**

**"Uh yes, we are. Why?"** Grey asked as he was taken aback by the young woman's harsh tone.

**"So it seems like I have some competition here. Listen up, brats! All the artifacts in these ruins belong to me and I am not about to let a couple of twerps like you come in here and just snatch them right under my nose,"** the light-haired purplette yelled. Then she took out her gun and aimed it at Grey and Ashe. **"So if I were you, I'd get my ass out of here before I get fucked, because nobody gets in the way of Spice the best hunter the world will come to know,"** she threatened.

**"Ohhhh, hog all the fame and glory, will you? You're not the only one who wants to be famous, you know,"** Ashe said defiantly. She was not going to some mean hag scare her away.

But Grey on the other hand had a different opinion about this situation and warned, **"Ashe, let's not do this."**

**"Come on, Grey. We can take her! We're megaman and she's just one person,"** Ashe said.

**"Well we're not the only ones,"** said Grey who noticed the object that looked like a biometal in the female reploid's hand.

**"What do you mean?"** asked Ashe.

**"Look at her hand, she's holding a biometal,"** Grey told her.

Ashe looked at what Spice was holding and realized that Grey was right. **"Oh you re right; she does have one,"** she said.

**"What the hell is a biometal?"** asked Spice who didn't understand what the teens were talking about.

The teens gave her a quizzical look and Ashe asked, **"Wait, you don't know what a biometal is?"** How could a megaman not know biometals do? Unless maybe she was new to the whole thing.

**"Of course I don't. I just picked it up right after it crashed down from the ceiling in front of me!"** Spice said. Unbeknownst to them, a spidrill was crawling through the ceiling and spying on the hunters below. It was getting ready to attack its prey as it moved down its thread.

**"Crashed down from the ceiling?"** Grey asked. He wondered how the biometal fell down like until he realized something. **"Wait, are you saying the biometal is that shooting star we saw?"** he asked.

**"Then that biometal should be our artifact, because we found it first,"** Ashe said.

**"Finders don t always mean keepers, bitch! I'm the one who got to it first and that's all that matters! And if you try to insist otherwise I ll-"** Spice said before Grey interrupted her.

**"Look out!"** the reploid boy shouted to her.

The spidrill fell raised its red drill leg and tried to thrust down on Spice. But Spice quickly turned around to see the danger she was in and yelled, **"What the hell?! Oh shit!"** Her red eyes widened in fright and she ran out of the way before she could get a hole drilled into her by the spidrill. After the drill leg touched the ground instead, Spice turned around and started shooting at the maverick. The bullets make have dented or poked a few holes into the spidrill's yellow hide, but it didn't seem to be hurt at all from the damage done to it. The spidrill swung its legs at Spice and knocked her away into the wall.

Spice s attitude may have been nasty, but Grey and Ashe hated to see a person get hurt. **"She needs our help! Let's stop this maverick!"** Grey said.

**"I'm with you, Grey!"** Ashe replied. So they megamerged with Model A to become megamen, so that they could fight and destroy the spidrill with ease. They fired homing shots at the spidrill, which did much more damage than Spice's gun did. In retaliation to this assault on it, the spidrill put its yellow and green drill legs together and electrified them to release lightning balls that rained down on the megamen. Grey and Ashe were sparked and zapped by the lightning balls that pelted them.

Grey decided to go melee on the giant spider mechaniloid, to do that he needed to transform into one of his defeated enemies. **"A-trans!"** he shouted. Grey's model A appearance was turned into that of the green wind megaman, Aeolus. Grey flew at the spidrill in a super fast speed using his jet wings and slashed at the maverick's face using his pink twin sabers. Wounded by the attack, the spidrill decided to call for help. Metallic white threads fell down from the web in the ceiling and many exspiders crawled down to the ground to fight Ashe, while a few went after Grey. Grey heard their movements and spun around to face his new opponents. He slashed and destroyed the exspiders, cutting some of them in half while the others exploded. The distraction had given the spidrill a chance to recover and make a surprise attack on Grey by ramming its green leg into his back. **"Gah!"** Grey groaned in pain as he lost momentum in the air and started falling.

Ashe was shooting at every exspider that crawled over to her. But for every one she shot, more would show up. Meanwhile, Spice was aggressively firing at the exspiders as she was desperate to be rid of this ever-growing swarm that was going for her. **"Die, you little shits!"** she yelled.

Grey fell on the floor and saw a few exspiders approaching him. **"Uh oh!"** he cried before he got up, jumped, and flew to escape the aggressive spiders. He slashed at the three exspiders crawling down the threads before he emitted a sonic boom at the spidrill's abdomen and burst a hole in its yellow hide.

Ashe and Spice were now getting overwhelmed by sheer numbers of exspiders. **"Ashe, this isn't good! There's too many of them, we're going to die unless we use a big widespread attack to take care of them all!"** Model A cried as he was getting tensed by the situation.

An idea popped in Ashe's mind as she murmured, **"A big widespread attack, eh?"** Then she smiled and said, **"Thanks Model A, I think I know just what to do."** Then she flung out both pistols and started firing in a flurry of fast bullet fire like a trigger-happy maniac while she screamed out a yell.

Spice saw Ashe going crazy as she fired bullets everywhere in a mindless manner killing every single exspider and busting holes into walls and machinery with a giga crush attack. She quickly ducked for cover behind a crate to avoid getting shot at. Grey was still fighting the spidrill when he saw Ashe in her frenzied state. **"Whoa!"** he shouted in fright. The A-transed megaman flew out of the way to avoid the rapid bullets and leave the spidrill to its unfortunate fate. The giant spider got turned into swiss cheese and dropped from its web where it exploded on the ground. Soon Grey, got shot on his leg and he winced in pain.

The spider mechaniloids were all dead and the megamen had reigned victorious. Ashe was left exhausted from using her giga crush attack, so she slumped over and panted. **"And that's the coolest way to take care of a bug problem,"** she said with a satisfied smile.

Grey hovered down to Ashe and reverted back to his Model A form. He didn't approve of his friend endangering him and Spice and scolded, **"Damn it, Ashe! What did I tell you about using the giga crush attack? You're supposed to use it as a last resort!"**

**"But Grey, there were too many of them; I mean WAY too many of these mavericks. I couldn't handle them all unless I-"** Ashe told him before Spice came out from behind the crate and interrupted her.

**"You gun-toting bitch! I can't believe you just wildly shoot at everything like some fucking maverick! What if I got shot or killed? You know what? I'm getting the hell out of here. I am not going to staying in these ruins with you around,"** Spice yelled angrily. Then she stomped off away from the teenagers.

Ashe flashed a triumphant grin at Grey and giggled. **"Looks like we won again. Let's go do some treasure-hunting now that we've got the whole place to ourselves,"**she said.

* * *

**June 30, 24XX, 11:30 am, Belmer Ruins**

Spice stopped at a dusty hallway that had cobwebs in some areas. **"Man, those twerps, especially that brat girl, can sure be dangerous when they transform into mavericks or megamen, whatever that hell that is,"** she said. Then she looked at the purple object she found and recalled what Grey and Ashe said about this thing being a biometal and how they megamerged with theirs. **"So they transform into mavericks by shouting megamerge and fuse with the biometal, huh?"** she thought aloud. Then she decided to give her biometal a test and said, **"Let's try this thing out."** Spice held her arm up with the biometal in hand and yelled, **"Megamerge!"** Instantly, her half-shirt, shorts, and shoes disappeared to be replaced by a blue gem-adorned purple helmet with a lion motif, a purple half-vest, a blue gem on her chest, purple claw gauntlets, a white underwear thing, a tail with a purple tip, and purple beast-like boots. Spice checked out her new appearance before she became aware of the new fighting skills she now possessed. Somehow she seemed to know exactly how to use her moves without being taught. Maybe the battle knowledge came with megamerging, too?

Spice decided to try out her new found skills by swiping her claws at thin air before doing a roundhouse kick to her imaginary opponent. Then she changed her arm into a buster and fired laser shots at the walls. After that, she used the boosters on the bottom of her feet to give herself a dash. Finally, she transformed into a purple wolf robot and fired lasers from her mouth before she rushed in a supersonic speed with her claw slashing the air. Spice reverted back to her normal form and took admiration of her megaman powers. **"Wow, this is neat! I can use this thing whenever I ran out of bullets or need to make a quick getaway. Forget about selling this legion, I'm keeping that thing with me. I'll just go find myself another artifact before those twerps get to it!"** she said. Now that she had a biometal, Spice wasn't going to be scared off by two megaman kids; she was going to be one scaring them off when she encounters them again. The reploid woman ran down the hall to begin her hunt again.

Unbeknownst to her, Siarnaq the shadow megaman was watching her from above in a hole. **"TARGET SPOTTED... FALSE FRIEND AND TRAITOR IDENTIFIED... PROCEED TO KILL TARGET AND RECLAIM BIOMETAL..."**he said in his usual robotic tone.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I had tons of stuff to do, but I'll try to upload a chapter once per month.

You know, for a story that's supposed to have humor, prologue and this chapter are quite boring if you didn't laugh at Model A being a fan of Justin Bieber or Grey making fun of his voice, the latter which I found funny. But don't worry, I promise you lots of funny stuff because I already got them planned in my head. The next chapter will feature Vent and Aile, who also find a biometal and a new megaman as well.

Megaman ZX and all its characters (C) Capcom

Spice (C) me


	3. Chapter 2

**Team Vent  
June 30, 24XX, 10:25 am, Guardian Base, Training Room**

Vent and Aile were doing their morning routine of exercises. Every day after breakfast, the two would go to the training room to either fight simulations of mavericks or spar against each other. Today, they were sparring. The two megamen were in their Model X forms trying to shoot and dodge each other in a flurry of X-busters and dashes. Aile jumped in the air as she shot a line of laser bullets at her boyfriend, who used the engines at the soles of his feet to dash out of the way in a jet-like manner. Then Vent aimed his buster at his girlfriend and tried to shoot her. He barely got the falling young woman as the laser bullets flew past her arm and side.

In the control room, Fleuve, Sardine, and Hareng were watching the couple spar through the window. **"Wow, look at them go! They're so good, I can't even tell who's winning,"** said an excited Sardine who pressed his face flat against the window to get a closer look at the Model X duo.

**"You know, it's hard to believe that elite fighters like them still need to go through training,"** said the blonde-haired guardian.

**"Well Hareng, it's important for professionals to keep their skills sharp so that they don't get all rusty and fall behind in battle,"** lectured the old scientist.

**"Yeah, I know that Fleuve. It's just that most people, who don't think deeply into this, would think they don't need to do any of that shooting around in the training room, since they're already skilled,"** said Hareng.

Fleuve chuckled for a bit before he said, **"Yes, I suppose some folks would think that way naturally."**

After a few more minutes of fighting, Vent and Aile were now running around in circle trying firing their x-busters at each other. Each time they pulled the trigger inside their buster arms, a laser bullet would fly out, only for the opponent to have already run out of the way and let the bullet fly into the blue metallic wall instead. Aile knew that this wasn't going anywhere and she needed to come up with a new tactic. She quickly had an idea and aimed her buster to the space where Vent would be by the time the bullet flew 35 feet away from her. She shot the laser bullet out and it zoomed at the space Vent ran into and _gotcha!_ The blue megaman was shot right on his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain as he stopped to clutch his wound. That was when Aile ran up to him to close the distance between them and fired at him, hitting her boyfriend in the torso. Vent fell over and collapsed from the burning pain.

He groaned in agony before his green eyes looked up to see his girlfriend towering over him with her x-buster charging up energy for a charge shot. Vent looked at her in shock and bewilderment; surely she wasn't going to do this much damage to him in a sparring match, would she? The energy particles in the x-buster's muzzle started to glow blue and form a small ball that was ever growing. Now the blue megaman was tensed with hysteria as he saw that Aile had mean to blast. **"Aile, are you nuts?! What are you doing?!"** he shouted.

A sadistic smile appeared on her face as the megawoman answered, **"Something what I should have done a long time ago." **

Fleuve, Hareng, and Sardine all gasped as they were astounded by Aile's sudden betrayal to Vent. **"Oh my gosh, she's going to kill him!"** the young boy shouted.

**"Is she really serious?"** asked the blonde. Despite his calm and cool exterior, he was just as worried as everyone else.

**"I don't know, Hareng. But I can only hope that Aile's not being too reckless about this,"** said the old midget scientist.

Vent closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away as he brought up his arm in an attempt to shield himself from his soon-to-be death. He waited for his doom to come until his opponent stopped charging and cancelled her attack as she withdrew her x-buster away from him. She laughed mischievously and said, **"Oh Vent, I was just joking around. I wasn't really going to kill you, I just wanted to see the reaction on your face."** The blue megawoman giggled and said, **"It was pretty funny by the way."**

Vent on the other hand found this maverick charade unfunny and growled, **"Damn it, Aile! You had me scared."**

The Model X girl chuckled and replied, **"Well now you know how I feel. This is revenge for pretending to chop off my head a few weeks ago."** A while ago, the couple had been sparring in the Model ZX forms before Vent pinned his girlfriend down and pressed his z-saber against her throat whilst saying that it was time for her to die. Aile had screamed in fright at the threatening situation she was in until Vent laughed and said that it was only a joke. Unfortunately, this resulted in a slap to the face from the angry brunette girl.

**"Look I'm sorry about that, okay? It was a stupid joke and I shouldn't have pulled it off,"** Vent told her.

**"I know, but I still think you need to know how it feels,"** said Aile.

**"And the results are in,"** said Fleuve's voice through the speaker after he analyzed the conclusion of the sparring match. **"Aile, you've won the match this time."**

**"Yes!"** the megawoman cheered as she pumped her airs into the air triumphantly.

Her opponent was a little bit disappointed about his loss and said, **"Oh man, I lost…"** Then he turned that frown upside down into a smile; so what if he lost, it was just one little game. Vent de-megamerged and he congratulated his girlfriend, **"Nice match, Aile."**

Aile de-megamerged back into a ponytailed brunette in blue and white and said, **"Thanks Vent! You did a good job, too."**

**"You're welcome. But next time, I get to kick your butt."**

**"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"**

* * *

**Team Vent  
June 30, 24XX, 10:40 am, Guardian Base, Command Center**

At the command center, the navigators Gardénia, Tulip, and Marguerite were piloting the guardian base airship and checking the monitors for maverick attacks signals and data while Commander Prairie was holding her white cat doll and staring out at the sky outside as watching the navigators. She was waiting patiently for any interesting reports she might find, whether it be a maverick attack on a city or a rampaging pseudoroid. So far since early morning, things were peaceful and clear.

Suddenly, a meteor surrounded in a white glow flew down across the sky. **"What was that?"** the blonde and blue-eyed commander asked.

Gardénia tapped on the keyboard to get the computer to analyze data on the meteor. **"I don't know, but I'm reading the energy levels on that meteor. They seem to be matching that of a biometal for some reason,"** she said.

**"A biometal?"** Prairie's attention was caught upon hearing that word. She wondered if it was one of the stolen four biometals that Vent and Aile lost to the four megamen or if it was a different one. **"Which biometal is it?"** she asked.

**"We don't know, but it doesn't seem to be any of the ones we know. It must be an entirely new one like the Model A biometal we saw recently,"** said Marguerite after further analyzing the falling biometal.

**"I see… Okay, track down the biometal's location and where it's going to fall. I'm going to send Vent and Aile after it." **

**"Yes, commander,"** all three navigators said at the same time before they started using the computer's radar to track down the biometal's movement and see where on the map it was going to fall.

Prairie went to the intercom and spoke, **"Vent and Aile, I need you both to come over to the command center for your new mission."** She sat at her chair and waited for the brunettes in blue duo to get over here soon. It took a few minutes for them to arrive as the door slide open and Vent and Aile entered the room.

**"We're here, Prairie. So what's our new mission?"** Vent asked.

**"Right, about that; we just an object covered in a white glow fell down in front of us. Our navigators analyzed it and found it to be a biometal,"** the commander in pink said.

**"A biometal? Which one is it? Was it one of ours or a Model W?"** Aile inquired.

**"Unfortunately, it was neither of them. The navigators said that it was a new biometal. Who its creator was and where it came from, we don't know. We're tracking down the biometal's signal and as soon as it lands, we'll,"** Prairie told them before one of the navigators found the biometal.

Tulip announced, **"Commander Prairie, the biometal has landed in the shopping district of Swan Island Town. It looks like it has crashed into a bakery."**

**"Thanks Tulip, we'll be getting the biometal now,"** Prairie said to the violet-haired navigator. Then she looked back to the couple and said, **"Vent, Aile, I need you two to go to the place Tulip mentioned just now and retrieve the biometal. We need to have it in our hands before some maverick or person of ill-intent get to it. We'll input the address of the transerver nearest to the bakery in our transerver. Get to the biometal as soon as possible."** After she said it, the navigators worked on uploading the shopping district's transerver data to the guardian base's transerver.

**"Right, we're on our way,"** Vent replied. Then he turned for the door and said, **"Come on, Aile. We have a biometal to fetch. Maybe we'll even buy a delicious snack too."** He hoped they have carrot cake at the bakery, as he loved that favorite sweet of his.

Aile smiled with enthusiasm and followed after her boyfriend. **"I think I'm going to love that little mission of ours."**

* * *

**June 30, 24XX, 10:50 am, Sugarplum Bakery, Swan Island Town**

**"Thanks for shopping at the Sugarplum Bakery. I hope you enjoy your day ma'am,"** said the long-haired brunette woman standing behind the cashier machine. She was in a white shirt and beige skirt with a pink apron over it.

The pudgy woman who purchased the bread, muffins, and cookies, replied, **"Why thank you, and I wish you all the same as well."** She carried the bag and walked out the door.

**"Goodbye, we hope you come again,"** waved the smiling golden brown-haired girl who had two long pigtails tied by red hairbows. She had blue eyes and wore a red short-sleeved blouse with a pink skirt, and red shoes. The 15-year-old girl's name was Dawn. She and her mother, Amelia, ran a family-owned business selling everything they baked to hungry customers. Their shop had bread, cookies, doughnuts, muffins, cupcakes, bagels, cakes, pies, rolls, pastries, and other flour-based foods. Regular customers who came to their bakery would often say that their stuff was great and it made them feel like they tasting heaven. Dawn and her mother, needless to say, were very proud of their bakery doing so well.

All of a sudden, something crashed down through the roof of the bakery, causing Dawn to scream out of astonishment while Amelia gasped from the surprise as well. The object broke through the glass of the showcase containing the various flavors of cakes inside and landed into the pineapple cake, which was then smooshed it into a soft mess. **"Oh my!"** the woman said as she eyed the wreckage in front of her.

**"We're being attacked by aliens!"** screamed Dawn hysterically.

Amelia decided to go take a closer look at the mysterious object that had destroyed the pineapple cake. She walked from the cashier table to the showcase and opened its slide door. Her hand grabbed onto the thing and she removed it out of the cake. Amelia observed the cake-splotched red object and saw that it had a white face with a black nose at the bottom, glassy green eyes, and red ears. The object seemed to have a motif of a dog.

The pigtailed girl calmed down when nothing else bad happen and stared at the red dog-faced object that her mother was holding. **"Mama, what is that?"** asked Dawn.

**"I don't know, sweetie. It must be some kind of toy somebody dropped, but it doesn't feel like it's made out of plastic or any of the other materials toys are made out of,"** said Amelia.

The witnesses who saw the thing fall down into the bakery crowded up to the door. They were all curious to see what happened. The shop owners looked at the attracted group and Dawn said, **"Oh look, mama! We have more customers."**

A slightly tall and slender reploid man followed by a few more people came inside the bakery and asked, **"Hey, are you ladies alright? We just saw a meteor fall down into your store."**

The older brunette baker smiled at the man's concern and replied, **"We're okay, sir. This little thing-a-ma-jig or meteor as you call it, just fell into one of our cakes. No harm was done at all."**

**"Except for the pineapple cake, of course,"** said Dawn who was taking the ruined cake out of the showcase. She looked at it in mock sadness and said, **"Poor thing, we're going to have to prepare a funeral for it."** Then went to the trashcan and dropped the cake into it. **"Rest in peace,"** she said.

**"Well it's good to see that everything's fine. I was afraid we might have to call an ambulance,"** said the man. Then he looked at the 'thing-a-ma-jig' in Amelia's hand and said, **"By the way, that's one strange-looking meteorite you have. What are you planning on doing with it?"**

**"Well I don't know. I probably might keep it as a gift from the heavens unless someone who owns the thing comes over to claim it back,"** Amelia answered.

A fat guy, who had been taking 12 doughnuts out of the self-serve case to put into the doughnut box, walked to the cashier table and said the bakers, **"Ma'am, I'm ready to buy a dozen of glazed, blueberry, chocolate, crème-filled, and raspberry-filled doughnuts to take home."**

Amelia looked at her customer and said, **"Of course, I'll be right with you."** She walked over to the cashier table to ring up the price.

The reploid man, seeing the fat guy purchasing doughnuts, decided to go buy something too. **"You know, I think I'll go have a look around in this place and buy something that catches my eye."**

* * *

**Team Vent  
June 30, 24XX, 10:55 am, Shopping District, Swan Island Town**

The shopping district of Swan Island Town was a sunny and bright place with row of small palm trees plus a few light posts lined at the edge of each sidewalk. Pigeons and sea gulls were also a common sight as they were often pecking the ground for crumbs that fell off people's food.

Vent and Aile came out of the transerver center and heard Prairie communicating to them through their earpieces. **_"Vent, Aile, I'm going to read your position on the GPS and tell you where you need to go to get to the bakery,"_** the commander said.

**"Okay, so what directions do we need to take?"** asked the male.

**_"According to the GPS, you need to turn to your right and go down Griffin Ave. Then take a right onto Freeport Blvd. After going two blocks ahead, you take a left onto Branford Ave and walk that way until you see the Sugarplum Bakery. You got all that, guys?"_** Prairie asked.

**"We hear you loud and clear, Prair,"** Aile replied as the couple memorized the directions the commander gave them.

**_"Good, now get to it. And don't forget to bring me a tasty snack too,"_** Prairie told them.

**"Right, we will,"** said Vent. Then the communication link was turned off. The couple walked through the streets, moving past people who were on their way to a specific store to shop at, and going across to the next sidewalk when the pedestrian traffic light indicated that they could now go.

When the couple was approaching the end of Freeport Blvd, they saw a small group of four suspicious characters. Three of them were wearing beige hooded trench coats with brown Stetson hats to hide faces, and the leader of the group was… Atlas! Vent and Aile were shocked and wary to see one of their enemies in town. **"Atlas?! What's she doing here?"** Aile asked as she was none too happy to see the red & brown-haired woman in Swan Island Town.

**"I don't know, Aile. But all I can assume for now is that she must be after the biometal as well. Come on, we have to get to it quickly before they do,"** the brunette guy said. They started running as hard as they could to get to the Sugarplum Bakery on time. Master Albert may have been gone, but it didn't stop Atlas and the other three megamen from doing heinous acts whenever they wanted for the sake of becoming the megaman king who would bring sorrow and destruction to the world.

* * *

**June 30, 24XX, 11:10 am, Sugarplum Bakery, Swan Island Town**

The crowd dispersed away from the bakery after buying the food and/or taking a look at the meteor that crashed into the showcase. Dawn and Amelia were pleased that the unknown object had did them a favor by attracting consumers to their store. **"Wow, it's amazing the meteorite thing brought us more customers. Look at the money we made!"** said the happy teenage girl who sat behind the cashier register counting up the good deal of money they received.

**"Yeah, it sure makes up for the hole in the ceiling and the broken glass. By the way, do you think we have enough money to get them repaired and replaced?"** asked Amelia. She was about to go into the kitchen to make more bread and snacks, but she figured she needed to know about the cost estimates first.

**"Well if we sold some more food, then we'll have the money to get some repairs done,"** said Dawn. If they were to hire a repairman to fix the hole in the roof, then it would cost 1000 e-crystals. Right now the mother and daughter only had 400 e-crystals in the cashier register; most of the profits went to the bank for safe-keeping.

**"Okay, I understand. Well let's hope some more customers show up. I'll be in the kitchen, Dawn. Keep your eyes out for them,"** said the mother. Then she went into the kitchen to do some baking.

So Dawn just sat there watching the walking people outdoors through the glass doors and windows wondering who the next shopper will be. Maybe it would be the reploid woman in the magenta dress walking with her child? Might it be the thick-bearded human man with eyeglasses? Or would it be the dark-haired boy in a red shirt? None of them came to the door as they kept walking through the street. But there was another small group of people who did come to the bakery. Dawn watched the woman in red-orange shirt and three other people in identical clothing approach the cashier table. The pig-tailed girl put on her usual amiable smile and greeted, **"Welcome to the Sugarplum Bakery! We have bread, rolls, cakes, and cupcakes. We also have our newest flavor of doughnuts on sale; banana muffin doughnuts."** Her hand fanned out to the self-serve showcase where the doughnuts were.

But Atlas was not interested in any of the pastries and bread sold in the bakery; she was only here for one other thing. **"Girl, do I look like I want to buy some Krispy Kreme donuts? No, I don't eat sweets or any of that junk you sell here. All I want is the biometal you have in your store,"** the Model F chosen one told her.

**"What biometal? I don't know what you're talking about,"** Dawn said. She was clueless about what the woman said.

**"I'm talking about the thing that fell into your bakery,"** answered Atlas.

The pig-tailed girl picked up the red dog-like biometal off the shelf behind her and showed it to the red-head. **"Oh you mean this? If it's yours, I can give it back to you,"** she said.

**"Then give it to me now,"** Atlas told her.

**"Yes ma'am,"** said Dawn as she moved her hand out to give the biometal to the woman, while Atlas held her hand out to catch the biometal that would be placed in her hand.

Atlas watched the girl give the biometal to her. Once she had the thing, she was going to give the girl an eternal reward in the afterlife for her kindness. In normal circumstances, Atlas would have just left her alone and walk out the door, but Master Thomas ordered for those in possession of biometals to be killed. This was crucial, because no matter how much the person in question knew about the biometal, they were still a threat in some way. That person might learn to megamerge and become a warrior that would get in the way of their plans. Even if he/she didn't, then they might spread word of the object they found until it reached the ears of the Guardians. Atlas couldn't afford to have none of that; that's why she needed to kill this girl here and now. No that would just draw witness attention from outside that way. A better way would be to knock her out cold and then take her to a hidden place where the girl would be killed without anyone knowing.

Dawn's hand was now over Atlas's; and before she could give away the biometal, a masculine voice that belonged to a young adult shouted warningly, **"Stop; don't give her the biometal!"**

**"What the hell?"** Atlas said as everyone turned their heads to the front door wondering who the meddling newcomer was. The bicolor-haired woman immediately recognized the intruder… no, two intruders and got her ruby-red eyes to glare at them and yelled, **"You! What are you meddling scumbags doing here?!"**

**"Stopping you from taking the biometal, that's what!"** Aile replied sternly.

Dawn withdrew the biometal and held it close to her as she looked from Atlas's group to the brunettes in blue duo in a mix of fear and confusion. The baker girl had no idea whom to trust at this moment. **"Wh-what's going on? Who are all you people?"** she asked.

Without taking her eyes off Atlas, the ponytailed brunette answered, **"These people in front of you are mavericks. They must have been trying to take away the biometal to use it for their own schemes in the Game of Destiny."**

**"Game of Destiny? Hah, it's been over now that Master Albert is dead. We just have a new mission in mind,"** Atlas said as her hand was reaching for the pocket holding the orange biometal, Model F.

**"And what exactly is this mission of yours, Atlas?"** Vent inquired as he too went for his pocket getting ready to take out Model X.

Atlas just scoffed a 'hah' and replied, **"Hah! Like I'm going to spill the beans out to you Guardian worms. Why don't you try figuring it out yourselves?!"**

Amelia heard all the commotion that was going on outside the kitchen. So out of worry for her daughter and the bakery, the mother came out of the kitchen and asked, **"Dawn, what's going on? Is everything alright?"**

**"I don't know, mama. These four people came in demanding me to give them the biometal, the thing that fell through the roof. I was about to give it to them, but then these other two told me not to because they were the bad guys who used to work for Master Albert,"** said Dawn telling her mother about the event that just transpired.

The older baker immediately became afraid and cried, **"Bad guys?!"**

Aile looked at Amelia and told her, **"Ma'am, I suggest you get yourself and your daughter out of her. Things may start to get dangerous soon."**

Amelia obeyed the female Guardian as she knew that situations with bad people or mavericks present meant big trouble. Taking her daughter's hand, the mother said, **"Come on, sugar! Let's get out of here."** Then the mother and child pair started to flee through the kitchen to get to the backdoor.

Atlas saw them escaping with the red biometal in hand and yelled, **"Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away with the biometal!"** Determined to get back the Model R biometal, Atlas megamerged with Model F and became the flame megaman. She vaulted over the showcase and told her three henchmen, **"Galleons, take care of these Guardian scums now!"** Then she ran to give pursuit to the Sugarplum bakers for their lives.

The trench coat-wearing men took off their disguises to reveal themselves as the purple humanoid mechaniloids known as the galleons, one of the most common mavericks in the world. The galleons aimed their busters at the Guardians as red lights flashed inside their black glassy faces. At the same time, Vent took his blue biometal out of his pocket and both he and his girlfriend held onto it as they shouted simultaneously, **"Megamerge!"** Round blue helmets adorned with a red gem covered their long brown hair inside, their black bodysuits became more robotic, their open blue half t-shirts closed itself into resemble the blue t-shirts they wore in their teenage years as Giro Express employees, their blue shoes turned into boots, and their white pants and shorts were replaced with white thigh guards and mechanical white underwear things with a pair of red orbs. The couple was now the blue Model X megamen.

**"Aile, you go hunt down Atlas. I'll take care of these three mooks,"** Vent told his girlfriend.

**"Understood!"** replied Aile, knowing full-well that her boyfriend was capable of handling the three galleons all by himself. The megawoman dash-jumped over the galleons and ran through the opening between the showcase and wall to get to the kitchen. Vent and the galleons started firing their busters at each other. Laser bullets blasted holes into the walls, the showcases, foods, shelves, and even the windows. The people, who were near the bakery where the gun fight was taking place at, stopped walking and turned their attention to the sounds of busters shooting. As soon as they realized there was a maverick fight going on, they quickly ran away screaming in panic for fear of their lives as they didn't want to get hit by a stray bullet shot out through the window.

Vent shot one of the galleons in its buster arm. The attack wounded and incapacitated it as its arm got dented badly and static coursed over the wound. The blue megaman shot the other galleon in its face, where the bullet broke through the glass shield of its face and hit the main computer chip that served as the brain for the mechaniloid. The black glass pieces of the head fell to the floor and the galleon dropped knee first before it slumped over and collapsed dead.

The third and last galleon now had to fight harder than ever to defeat Vent and stop him from foiling Atlas's mission. The maverick's buster shots became quicker and wilder as it was desperate to kill the megaman. **"Whoa!"** Vent cried as he dashed for cover behind the table stand with the bags of rolls. While he hid, the boy began charging up power into his x-buster. The galleon ran around table stand to continue its frenzied fury on its enemy. But when it got to meet up with Vent, the galleon was taken by surprise as Vent swung his buster arm out and released a charged shot at the maverick in less than a second. The megaman knew the galleon was going to try coming up to his hiding spot to shoot him, so he ambushed the maverick first before he could get taken out. With all three galleons taken care of, Vent went into the kitchen and then went out the bakery through the back door to go help Aile.

* * *

**Team Vent  
June 30, 24XX, 11:20 am, Shopping District, Swan Island Town**

Dawn and Amelia ran through the streets hard on their feet as they dodged people in their paths. Their hearts beat a bit fast and their throats felt dry, making the Sugarplum bakers huff and puff for breaths of air. **"Help! Somebody help us!"** they shouted for help hoping that someone or the police would come and save them from the flame megawoman chasing them. The crowd stopped in their tracks and watched the scene that was happening in front of them. A few of them dialed 9-1-1 for the police while the rest of them stood there under the influence of the bystander effect. Dawn and her mother ran across the intersection without looking at the pedestrian traffic light to see if it was safe to cross. As a consequence, a black car that had the green light indicating that it must go almost ran into the mother and daughter pair, causing the two to get frighteningly startled out of their wits as they halted in their tracks.

The driver rolled down his window and poked his head out to yell with a shaking fist, **"Watch where you're going, woman!"**

Amelia didn't want to stick around for longer than a second lest Atlas could catch up to them, so she hastily apologized, **"Sorry!"** Just then, an orange blur tackled into Amelia and knocked her down away from Dawn.

**"Mama!"** Dawn screamed out of fear of her mom getting hurt.

Atlas held the woman down with her right knuckle buster pushed against Amelia's neck and her left knuckle buster raised over the baker's head threateningly as if she was about to give the woman the most jaw-breaking knuckle sandwich ever. Atlas looked over at the red-dressed girl and told her, **"Unless you come over here and hand that thing over to me, I'll smash your mother's skull into pieces!"**

Dawn felt her head cringed at the pictured image of the flame megawoman pounding her overly huge and heavy knuckle buster into Amelia's face and squashing her head into a bloody mess of broken flesh, bones, and blood. It was something no loving daughter would want happening to their dear mother. Dawn may have been told by the long-haired man not to give the biometal over to the maverick woman, but she didn't want her mother die for her refusal to give in to the demand. The girl decided her mother's life was more important than the biometal she found. She looked at Atlas and asked, **"If I give it to you, will you let my mama go in one piece?"**

**"Yes I will. Now hurry up and give it to me without letting anybody see it,"** the orange megawoman told her. Atlas watched the girl begin to walk towards her. As soon as the younger baker was close, Atlas would take away the biometal and then kill both Dawn and her mama; that way at least no one will ever about the biometal. Before Dawn could reach halfway to Atlas, a big plasma shot blasted into the megawoman and sent her flying off Amelia as she hurtled across the sun-warmed asphalt until she crashed into the wall of a clothing store. Chalks of the wall broke off and Atlas slumped to the ground in pain. She groaned feeling a fiery pain where the blast hit her. Then she looked at the blue figure far from her, who had a smoking buster aimed at her. Atlas furrowed her brows glaringly and growled, **"Model X megaman…"**

Aile walked over to Amelia and helped her get up on her feet. **"Are you alright?"** she asked.

Amelia smiled gratefully at the blue megawoman and answered, **"I'm fine, thank you."**

Dawn ran to her mom and hugged her. **"Oh mama, I was so worried,"** she said.

**"It's okay, dear. I'm fine now,"** Amelia said to her daughter as she hugged her back.

Just then, Atlas dashed and rammed to Aile as she delivered the fierce and fiery punch of her fire-covered knuckle buster to the blue megawoman's chest. The hit forced air to come out of her breath and left a scorch mark on the bosom. The civilians ran out of the way before Atlas and Aile could crash into them. The Guardian's back was slammed into the wall and got throbbing pains and a headache out of it. Atlas held Aile by the front of her shirt and yelled, **"You damn Guardians always show your mugs where they don't belong. I had enough of you guys getting in the way. I'm taking you out right now!" **The maverick woman engulfed her free knuckle buster in flames and pulled it away from Aile so that the distance would make her punch strong enough to either make the green-eyed girl's nose bleed, knock her unconscious, or kill her.

When Atlas tried to throw a punch, Aile quickly grabbed the knuckle buster to stop it from going into her face. The action did singed her hand and she felt the urge to yelp in pain, but Aile gritted her teeth to hold back the cry. Atlas's red eyes widened in surprise at her opponent blocking the attack. Aile proceeded to headbutt her enemy, causing Atlas to see stars and release her grip on the blue megawoman. Then Aile punched the flame megaman in the face two times in the face, knocking her back with each hit. Aile finished her combo with a hard kick to the abdomen. Atlas felt her stomach turn inside out with agony and she vomited up her breakfast. The crowd that watched the sickening display was disgusted at the sight of throw-up on the asphalt; some of them, mostly children, cried, **"Eww!"**

Aile aimed her X-buster at her foe and fired a charged shot at her. Atlas saw the plasma shot coming at her and quickly dodge rolled to the side. The charge shot hit the store's wall and scorched the surface. After her evasion, Atlas pulled the trigger on her knuckle buster and started shooting plasma fireballs at the Model X megawoman, who back-flipped out of the way. In retaliation, Aile shot back at the Model F megawoman who also fired back at her. The Sugarplum bakers and the rest of the civilians ran away for safety when they realized that this battle has turned into a gun-fight. One unfortunate victim got hurt in the crossfire as Atlas's bullet shot him in the stomach. He noticed the crimson red liquid on his black sport coat and yelled, **"Argghh! You got blood on my brand new suit! Do you even know how much this thing costs? It was expensive, I had to pay…"** Then Aile accidentally shoot his foot. **"Now my brand new shoes are ruined!"** Then another bullet hit his crotch and splashed blood on his dress pants. **"Now my brand new…"** he yelled before he got his head blasted and burned by Atlas's charged fireball. The man was now headless with blood spraying out of his neck like a geyser.

**"Shut up!"** Atlas yelled at the dead guy. Then she threw detonating bombs at Aile, which landed around her. The lights on the bombs flashed before they all exploded and impacted the blue megaman with burning blasts. Aile's body was covered in scorch and her armor had cracks on them from being damaged from the explosions. As if she didn't suffer enough, Atlas dealt more pain to her by shooting her plasma bullets at her. The Guardian collapsed on the ground from the agony she felt from her wounds. Atlas knew that her enemy may have been down, but that didn't mean she wouldn't rise up to fight again. The Guardians, especially the strong-willed megamen, were always persistent in trying to defeat or destroy the mavericks. To make sure Aile is dead for real; Atlas would destroy her with a powerful finishing move. **"Had enough, Megaman Model X? I think it's time to send you burning in Hell!"** The flame megawoman stuck the ground with her knuckle buster to send a shockwave of flames running towards the fallen girl. Atlas was sure the attack would kill off Aile until a blue blur dashed in and carried the Guardian out of the way. **"What?!"** the maverick said in shock. Vent fired a charged shot at Atlas, who moved out of the way. She looked at Aile's male counterpart and mocked, **"Hah, you missed!"** But unfortunately for her, the charged shot had hit the light pole instead and broke it like a stick. It started leaning towards Atlas and looked like it was going to fall on her.

**"Timber…"** Vent said teasingly.

The light pole fell over on Atlas and held her to the ground. **"Hughh, no way!"** the woman growled as she struggled to get herself out from under the light pole. Vent took his chance to shoot another charge shot, which was more powerful than his first one, that he stored in his X-buster and bombarded the flame megawoman. Now Atlas was the second person to get badly damaged in the fight. No way would she survive a battle against someone who was in a lot better shape than her in this state. So Atlas decided it would be wise to retreat. Glaring at the two megamen, she said, **"You win for now… But next time, Megamen Model X, next time I will destroy you."** With that, she turned into a white laser and warped out of Swan Island Town.

Vent looked at his injured girlfriend. It pained him to see Aile hurt like this. He should have been there earlier to protect her. **"Aile, are you alright?"** he asked worriedly.

The female Model X megaman replied weakly, **"I'm fine… Just give a sub-tank, will you?"** Vent nodded and pulled out a sub-tank to give to Aile. The woman drank it and became energized and healed. She smiled and said, **"Now that's much better! By the way, where is that girl and her mother?"** She looked around for the Sugarplum bakers, but they were nowhere in sight.

**"I saw them running around the corner onto another street. I don't know how far they've gotten, but let's start our search from there,"** spoke Model X.

**"Right, let's go look for them,"** said Vent. Then they transformed back to normal and started going in the direction their biometal suggested to go. After they reached the corner, they heard a groan of pain and saw Dawn with her wounded mother. Amelia had gotten shot in her chest during the fight between Aile and Atlas, so Dawn had to help her walk to safety.

**"Hang in there, mama. The ambulance will be on its way,"** the girl assured her mother.

**"Looks like your mother's hurt; is there anything we could do to help?"** Aile asked.

Dawn looked at the couple and asked, **"Could you get me some bandages to help stop my mama's bleeding?"**

**"Sure, I'll go find a pharmacy and see what they have,"** Vent replied. Being kind-hearted man that he was, Vent would gladly do anything to help save people's lives. Before he could begin his search, an ambulance truck came down the street with sirens blaring and light flashing.

**"Oh look, the ambulance is here already. That was quicker than I expected,"** said Dawn.

The ambulance men came out of the white truck and asked, **"Alright, who's hurt and need of assistance?"**

Dawn pointed to her mother and answered, **"My mama, sir."** The men carried up Amelia and placed her on the stretcher. After putting her inside the ambulance, the men drove away to the hospital.

The girl in red watched the white truck go and prayed, **"Oh I hope my mama comes out okay."**

Vent placed a hand on her shoulder and assured, **"Don't worry, I'm sure she will. The doctors and nurses will take good care of her."**

Dawn calmed down a bit and said, **"You're right; they're really good at those sorts of things. Anyway, thanks for coming to rescue my mama and stopping that terrible woman from getting her hands on the biometal. I wonder what kinds of terrible things she was going to do with it."**

**"Who knows, but I know it has nothing to do with the Game of Destiny since Atlas said that it was over. Maybe she was trying to add that to her arsenal, so that she could use its powers like she does with Model F,"** Vent guessed.

**"So these things called biometals give you powers when you fuse with them?"** asked Dawn who looked at the Model R biometal with interest.

**"Yes, they do. But not everybody can megamerge with them. Biometals will only lend their powers to those who are…"** Aile told the girl before she got interrupted.

**"Megamerge!"** Dawn cried out. She was so curious about the red biometal that she wanted to fuse with it and what she would look like. A red helmet with floppy dog ears and a sapphire blue gem appeared on her head, her bodysuit started to look robotic with a round orange gem on her chest, her blouse was replaced by a red sleeveless open vest, red gauntlets appeared on her arms, a white thong-like armor piece appeared in place of her skirt, her shoes were turned into dog feet-like boots, and she grew a tail with a red tip. Dawn looked at herself and said, **"Oh my, it seems I've turned into some kind of dog person." **It felt and looked strange to have paws, ears, and a tail, but Dawn found it a bit fun to have at the same time.

Vent and Aile looked at the red megagirl with surprised faces. **"Did she just turn into a megaman?"** the long-haired guy asked.

**"Looks like it. I guess she must be a chosen one. But why does her armor look like a dog?"** Aile asked. It was an awkward scene to the pair, because normally megaman would look a bit more human than Dawn did.

**"So uh… what's your name?"** Vent asked.

Dawn realized that they didn't introduce themselves to each other yet, so she went first and said, **"My name's Dawn, it's nice to meet you two. So can I get to know the names of my heroes, too?"**

The boy smiled and said, **"Of course, I'm Vent and this is my partner, Aile."**

**"Listen Dawn, can you come with us to our HQ? If Atlas was after you for the biometal, I would imagine her comrades will most likely come to attack you as well. For you and your biometal's safety, we need you to come with us,"** Aile told her.

**"Okay, I understand. Lead the way, please,"** the megagirl said.

**"We will, but first you need to change back to normal. People will get suspicious and scared if they see you like this,"** told Vent.

**"Is it because I look like a furry?"** Dawn asked. She knew furries had a bad reputation on the internet as being stereotyped as freaks who like to hump animals, and Dawn didn't want to get accused of being one because of her megaman form. She liked animals, but certainly not that way.

**"No… well maybe that, but you also look like a maverick. Just relax and will yourself to normal so that we can proceed,"** the young man instructed.

**"Alright then,"** replied Dawn. She turned back into a normal human girl and walked with the Guardians down the streets to get to the transerver.

Vent pushed the button on his earpiece to communicate with Prairie and reported, **"Prairie, we've found the biometal, but we've also found its biomatch as well. Atlas came and attacked the bakery to retrieve for some kind of goal she has."**

**_"So Atlas was after the biometal, too. Good thing you both got to it before she did. Who knows what sorts of trouble she would cause with it. So who is the biomatch?"_** asked Prairie.

**"It's a girl named Dawn; she and her mother are the owners of the bakery. Her mom's in the hospital right now and we're taking Dawn to the HQ for protection. You don't mind if we bring her with us, do you?"** Vent asked.

**_"Of course not, but first she needs to take the initiation test. You know we don't allow strangers inside our airship unless they pass the test,"_** the commander told him.

**"Right, I know that. But where is going to take the test?"** asked Vent.

**_"We'll have it in Area C of Cinq Ville, the same place where you and Aile had to find all of our members. She will be undertaking the same trial you took three years ago. If she can find all three Guardians, then she passes the test and we can take her into the HQ."_**

**"Right, we'll make sure she passes the test. We're on our way to Cinq Ville."** Then the communication link was turned off and the trio entered the transerver center and stepped into the machine to warp to Cinq Ville.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will start off with the introduction of three new characters, before we resume Team Grey's story. I was going to put the new characters in this chapter, but I figured the chapter was already long as it is, so I'm going to move it to Chapter 3 instead.

Megaman ZX and its characters © Capcom

Dawn and Amelia © me


	4. Chapter 3

**June 30, 24XX, 12:00 pm, countryside of Belcrest City**

Two black sisters were taking a walk on the dusty road through the countryside that was close to their sub-urban neighborhood. All around them were huge farmlands and green pastures with cows, horses, and sheep grazing on the grass. Every now and then a barn would show up in view and then disappear behind them as they walked further on and on. The skies were clear and sunny and the weather was very warm with the sun's rays heating up the girls' dark skins.

**"You know, it sure feels good to have a walk on a day like this,"** said the 17-year-old girl named Lisa whose eyes were crimson red and had black hair tied in a ponytail with a bangs on both sides of her head and a little tuft of hair below her ponytail. She wore a dark orange t-shirt with a v-neck, dark blue stretch jeans with highlights of light blue on her thighs to show where the jeans had been stretched, and long mahogany heeled dress boots.

The younger and smaller of the two sister said, **"Yes, it is. Except when you get all hot and sweaty that is."** The girl was 15-years-old Haylie who had a black shag hairstyle and purple eyes. She wore a yellow sleeved shirt with a design of bumble bees flying around and leaving dotted lines in their paths, brown khaki pants, and red shoes.

The older sister smiled teasingly at the girl and said, **"What's the matter, Haylie? Are you burning up already?"** They both knew that Haylie had less tolerance for heat than Lisa did, and she was very used to getting hot.

**"No I'm not, I was just saying,"** the younger sister said. She wasn't hot right now, but soon the heat might start to cook her a little.

**"You know sis, you don't have to lie. We both know you get hot easily under the weather like this. If you ever need to cool off, we can just go inside a barn and rest there for a while or sit underneath the tree's shade,"** said Lisa.

Grateful for her sister's ideas, Haylie replied, **"Thanks, Lisa."** The sisters continued walking down the road until they came across a big shrub with two weird objects sitting in its leafy tuft. **"Huh? What's this?"** Haylie asked curiously as she noticed them.

Lisa stopped walking and asked, **"What is it, Haylie?"**

The girl in the bees shirt took the objects out of the bush and examined their appearances. They were both white-faced and cyan-eyed, but with different exteriors. The first one was black with a red visor over its eyes and it had an x-shaped body with two green gems at the upper arms. The second one was red and blue with white ears. These objects were kinda of familiar and almost looked like something she once saw in the past. **"Lisa, do you remember the news we saw a week and a half ago about the teenage heroes who defeated the mavericks?"** Haylie asked.

**"Do I remember? Of course I do; why do you asked?"** said Lisa. She remembered the news clearly as if it was in the back of her mind.

**"Well I think I found something like those heroes used to gain powers to destroy the mavericks,"** said Haylie showing her sister her discoveries.

* * *

**(Flashback)  
June 18, 8:15 pm, Belcrest City, Lisa's House**

Inside the living room was a 43-year-old black man named John sitting on the leather couch and watching Wrestling Time Feud, a professional wrestling show that was reincarnation to the ancient and long dead World Wrestling Entertainment, on TV. He had a muscular body, a thick black mustache, black flattop hair, and purple eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with the red design reading 'BAM!' surrounding by an explosion, light blue pants, a dark brown pelt, and black shoes.

The ring announcer on TV said, **_"And now our next match for tonight will be between two more contestants in the quarter finals; our last year's champion the Ferocious Beast vs. his challenger the Mad Shark!"_** As the two muscular wrestlers entered the ring, the crowd in the TV started roaring out cheers at the men, but most of them were for the fan-favorite Ferocious Beast.

John pumped his fist into the air excitedly and cried, **"Oh yeah, bring on the Ferocious Beast!"**

In the WTF matches, fight between the two wrestlers would always start with a storyline intro that would initiate the conflict. Mad Shark started this intro by saying, _**"Give it up, Ferocious Beast. Tonight, you're going to get slammed down to hell!"**_ He was a balding man in his 40s with brown hair.

The long-haired Ferocious Beast, whose face was scarred and intimidating, smirked in amusement and retorted, **_"Oh really? This coming from a fag who's going to suck at this just like his mom who by the way gave me a blow job last week."_**

The Mad Shark had a look of shock on his face on finding out that his mother had just became a slut, while the audience went, **_"Oohhh!"_** One woman in the crowd even joked, **_"Oh no he didn't!"_**

Mad Shark got mad and asked, **_"What?"_**

Ferocious Beast nodded and confirmed, **_"That's right! And a few days after that I slept with your wife and then your daughter, too. They all enjoyed getting the piece and taste of the Ferocious Beast."_** He cocked his head for a bit while daydreaming pleasurable thoughts about the three women he screwed. **_"Yeah, they liked having sex with me. After I win this match, I'll be fucking them every night,"_** he said.

John pumped both his fist up and down dance-like in rhythms as he shouted in chants, **"Ooh! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"**

The older wrestler was disturbed by the mental image of his rival doing the female members of his family before his face turned red with rage and he yelled, **_"Oh that's it, you asshead! I'm gonna rip both your balls and dicks off before I break you dead."_**

"Bring it on!" the Ferocious Beast provoked. Then the two wrestlers started fighting each other with punches, kicks, tackles, and whatever signature moves they have. After a little while later, the Ferocious Beast was now sitting on top of the Mad Shark and twisting him off as the older man screamed in pain. **_"Yeah, suffer bitch!"_** Suddenly the TV channel flipped to the news channel.

John jolted off the couch and turned his head to see who was the offender that rudely interrupted his show. They were his two daughters, Lisa and Haylie. The latter of the duo was holding the remote for the TV. **"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I was watching that!"** he said in an annoyed tone.

**"You do know that everything you see Wrestling Time Feud is fake, right? The fights and victories are predetermined and some of those moves they pull in that show aren't used in normal wrestling,"** said Haylie.

**"Yeah, not to mention that the story and dialogues are all scripted. I mean, did you how ugly Ferocious Beast's face looked? That kind of appearance won't net him a ticket in bed with the ladies,"** said Lisa before she closed her mouth around the straw and took a sip of the grape soda out of the can she was holding.

**"I know that, but still it's one of my favorite shows, because of all the action and adult drama,"** said John who was a fan of manly shows such as WFT.

**"Whatever, let's just watch the news. After all, it's way more important than that scam of a wrestling show you see all the time,"** said Haylie.

The family looked at the TV screen and read the news headline, BREAKING NEWS: MAVERICKS IN CAPITAL CITY AGAIN. The anchorwoman in a red business dress said, **_"Tonight we have some devastating news happening in Capital City again and this time, it's taking place at Highway 82. Hoards of maverick mechaniloids, most of them being Galleons, invaded the highway and started attacking people and their cars as well as causing a great deal of damage to the road as well. Legion has sent in the military to decimate the mavericks and avert attention away from the civilians to buy the people time to escape the hostile assault. But unfortunately, this quickly turned into a traffic jam that would trap the civilians on the highway and leave them vulnerable sitting ducks to the pursuing mavericks. So far the reports have estimated 75 civilians dead and 40 wounded."_**

**"Holy crap!"** John cried at shocking number of casualties.

Lisa flinched at the amount of people being hurt in this massacre, **"Damn, I'd hate to be one of those people in a situation like this."**

Haylie felt sorry for the many victims in this attack and murmured, **"Such a tragedy."**

**_"This is a tragic night, ladies and gentlemen. My heart and prayer goes out to those who lost their loved ones in this horrific assault. We now give you our live footage of the maverick attack being covered by news reporter Tom Anker,"_** said the anchorwoman.

The live footage instantly showed up on TV where the news reporter was in a helicopter watching the chaotic scene from above the highway. Parts of the once fine bridge road had been cracked or chunked off from the damage the mavericks had did to the highway. Smoke was rising from the broken cars damaged in the attack and a few people were seen laying limp and lifeless from the windows and doors of their cars or on the pavement. Galleons and other mechaniloids were running around shooting at the passengers trapped in their vehicles and the people getting out of their cars to run away. **_"I'm here in the helicopter watching the maverick assault from far away. As you can see out on the highway, the mavericks are relentlessly destroying everyone and everything in their sight. Why are they doing this? Where are they coming from? And who's leading all these mavericks in this assault? We have no idea at this current time, but it's most likely the legion traitor Master Albert or one of his subordinates pulling the strings behind this scene. We'll be watching this attack all the way for answers,"_** said Anker. The camera moved to show a squad of military soldiers on screen coming to shoot the mavericks from behind. They aimed their guns and rifles at the rogue mechaniloids and pulled their triggers to fire on the aggressive robots. After one of the Galleons got destroyed by a bullet hitting its weak point, the other mavericks turned on the soldiers and retaliated with gunshots of their own, felling two soldiers in the process. **_"Here comes some army soldiers shooting down the mavericks and drawing attention away from the civilians. They're already taking casualties on both sides, but hopefully these men will prevail through this battle before they take on more of the mavericks,"_** said the news reporter.

**"You know, these maverick attacks seem to be getting more frequent every day,"** said Haylie. First after some maverick attacks in some other cities, there had the attack on the Legion HQ as well as a few areas of the Capital City, and then the Control Center where the mavericks had set fire to the place and nearly exploded it.

**"Yeah, and we all know who's pulling the strings behind this,"** said Lisa referring to Master Albert before she took another sip of her soda.

John was mad about this and said, **"This Master Albert guy is nuts! Using mavericks to take over the world. I'd say somebody outta cap his ass and teach him a lesson."**

The view on TV went to a flying blue stingray-like giant mechaniloid that was coming from across the dark sky and was heading for the highway. **_"Oh my, it looks like a cankerfly has just entered the fray. This will definitely worsen the situation at hand and bring a huge devastation to the Highway,"_** said Anker. As the cankerfly stopped and hovered over the highway to get started on its offense, a couple of teenagers appeared at the scene.

One was a celeste-haired girl in a ponytail and an orange shirt, while the other was a silver-haired reploid boy with two red appendages draping from his back. They took out some kind of weird device and yelled at the same time, **_"Megamerge!"_** They transformed into what appeared to be half-mechaniloid fighters each armed with a pair of twin handguns.

**_"Eh? What's this?"_** asked the bewildered news reporter looking at the strangest moment he saw today in his life.

Then the teens simultaneously shouted, **_"A-trans!"_** The boy turned into an orange bulky half-mechaniloid woman while the girl turned into an orange deer-like pseudoroid with a Native American headdress. The boy stood underneath the cankerfly and started shooting big hot plasma fireballs at its vulnerable underside where it released the ice balls to drop on its victims. The girl in pseudoroid form fired flaming arrows at the same weak spot, too.

**_"Now it looks like a couple of kids have turned themselves pseudoroids and are fighting against the cankefly,"_** said Anker.

John thought those teens on the news were crazy for trying to go up against the mavericks like that and cried, **"What are they, nuts?! They're gonna get themselves killed!"**

Lisa, who was unfazed by the kids' heroic attempt, begged to differ and said, **"I don't know; it looks like they're doing a great job in handing his ass to him."**

The family watched the young heroes attack the cankerfly and drive it away from the traffic again and again until the giant mechaniloid was destroyed. Its broken body fell down into the ocean and exploded. **"Whoa!"** Haylie and John said simultaneously as they were impressed with the teens taking down the flying maverick with ease. Even Lisa was impressed, but being the cool-natured girl she was, she just smiled and drank her grape soda.

**_"Wow, I have never kids this young accomplish a major feat like this one. But I suppose it's understandable for them to be able to do so thanks to their amazing powers,"_** said Anker before he looked at the radar and back at the camera as he continued, **_"Ladies and Gentleman, it looks like the number of mavericks is gradually decreasing, which is good news for now. It looks like the military and those kids, if they were involved, are doing a fine job. If things keep going at this rate, we may be able to end this tragedy once and for all."_** A gyrocutter ominously appeared on the screen close to the unsuspecting news reporter behind his back.

The camera man became nervous by the red and yellow maverick's terrifying presence. _**"Uh... sir; whatever you do, don't look behind you... Just stay calm and..."**_ the man told. Even though he was scared of the gyrocutter hovering at the helicopter window, he was trying his best to stay calm and strong for the news reporter, so that hopefully he wouldn't get all terrified.

But Tom Anker let his curiosity get the best of him and the moment he turned his head around to see the maverick right close to him, he felt his heart wanting to jump out of his chest and cried out in panic, **_"OH GOD!"_****/** Then he turned to the cameraman and started yelling, **_"Cut the camera! Cut the camera! Cut the freakin' camera!"_** Gunshots were heard last before the footage was over and the news went back to the anchorwoman.

The woman in red looked shocked from the apparent deaths she witnessed of Anker and the cameraman. Then she looked back at the audience and relaxed as she said, **_"And that was our news of the maverick attack on the Capital Highway. We'll get back to you with more news after the commercials."_** Then suddenly, a bomb dropped down in front of her on the table. The anchorwoman's went with astonished fear as she yelled, **_"What the fu..."_**/i _KABOOM!_ The bomb, dropped by the mavericks invading the news station, exploded and caught the woman in its big blast.

* * *

**June 30, 24XX, 12:05 pm, countryside of Belcrest City**

**"Really now,"** said Lisa eyeing the biometals in her sister's hands. It was true, Haylie did find those things that looked quite like the device the heroes used to transform with. Lisa wondered if these devices would grant her the same fighting powers, too. It was would be kind of cool to have powers that would protect them from mavericks and other bad guys; that would mean be able to fight back with ease. She took the black biometal out of Haylie's hand and examined it a bit more until she asked, **"Hey Haylie, want to test these things out and see if they like on the news?"**

**"Yes sure, why not? I mean it be interesting to turn into robotic warriors that can transform into pseudoroids,"** replied the purple-eyed girl.

**"Okay, then let's try them out,"** said Lisa. She thought through her memory of the heroes' transformation and remembered that they shouted a word. What exactly that word is was vague in the older sister's memory. **"But first, what was that word they shouted in order to change forms?"** she asked hoping that Haylie would know.

**"I think it was megamerge or something like that,"** said the younger sister trying to recollect everything that happened on the news. **"If it's not that, we can always look up on the internet for a video to re-watch the news for a clue,"** she suggested.

**"Let's go with the word, megamerge, for now,"** decided Lisa. Then she shouted with all the effort she put into her voice, **"Megamerge!"** As she fused with object, all of her clothes got replaced with new attires that were all black or white. The black ones were a sleevless open vest, boots, gauntlets with a yellow top, and her helmet equipped with a red visor and adorned with two green gems. The only white ones were her thigh guards and a white panties thing with blue orbs. Even her hair was changed as it was no longer in a ponytail and was let down loose instead; the hair was now silver in color. A pink double saber appeared in her right hand. Lisa looked at her new makeover and the weapon she was holding. **"Hmm, not bad. Haylie, what do you think?"** she asked.

**"Meh, I guess you look okay. Though it feels kind of weird to see you with silver hair. Okay, let me try,"** commented Haylie. After megamerging with her biometal, Haylie appeared in a red sleeveless shirt with a big red & blue skirt, and red shoes. Her black hair was now brown and long. Her new appearance seemed to make her look like a princess.

Lisa was impressed with the way her sister looked and commented, **"Looking pretty there, sister. It almost makes me wish I had your device thing."** Then all of a sudden, a data cursor on her visor appeared and it moved to position itself on Haylie. Then a graph with some bars and words appeared on her visor's screen. **"Huh? What's this?"** the silverette wondered aloud about the data she was somehow seeing

**"What is it, Lisa?"** asked Haylie.

**"I don't know, but I seem to be getting some stat data on you. It reads that your speed is low, but even way lower than that is your strength power. Your endurance and dexterity are mid-level, and your special power is high. It's like I'm reading about you in an RPG,"** answered the big sister.

**"Low strength and speed? Well that doesn't sound good. But at least I got some really good support powers at my disposal like this for instant,"** said the long-haired brunette. Then he created a blue energy barrier around herself.

**"A barrier, how useful indeed,"** said Lisa. Then she yelled out a battle cry as she attempted to slash the barrier with pink blade of her double saber. As expected, the attack left no dent on blue sphere, but it did leave her sister astonished with surprise.

**"Lisa, what the heck are you doing?!"** Haylie cried after having felt her heart jump from the unexpected moment.

**"Just making sure that barrier is as hard as a rock, or better yet harder. It wouldn't do any good to have that thing break easy on you,"** said Lisa.

**"And if that barrier did get destroyed and you hurt me, can I tell our dad that you tried to cut me?"** asked the little sister.

Lisa replied with a question of her own, **"If I get you some bandage to stop the wound from bleeding, will you not tattle-tale on me?"**

"You do know our dad is still going to want to know how I got hurt, right? Even if you did bandaged my wound," said Haylie. Seeing a bandage on someone was always a sign that something had hurt them.

**"Don't worry, we'll just tell him you got cut… uh…"** The older sister tried to think of a really good lie that was believable explanation for how Haylie got hurt, but unfortunately, none was coming to her mind. **"Well phooey, I got no clue on what to say to him,"** she sighed in defeat.

**"Well then I suppose you'll have to take the heat after all. But be lucky that you don't have to, because I can also use healing powers as well,"** said Haylie.

**"Well that sounds like another really useful ability to have. So, what other powers do you have?"**

"For starters, I can turn into this." Her body was surrounded by a purple electric aura that quickly covered her whole body and started transforming her into a different creature. Her body grew bigger and muscular and she sprouted wings from her back. After it was over, the aura disappeared and revealed Haylie as a purple humanoid mechaniloid like creature with beige wings, a buster arm, and glowing red eyes inside the helmet.

Lisa liked the way Haylie's 2nd form looked and said, **"Cool!"** Her visor scanned her sister's new stats in her form and read that her strength had greatly increased to high and her endurance went up as well, but at the cost of her dexterity which became low.

**"And I can do this,"** Haylie said in a voice that almost sounded like a robot. She aimed her buster at the grass and fired a purple beam that burnt the once-green grass black. She turned to Lisa and asked, **"So Lisa, what are your powers?"**

**"Well Haylie, I think I'll let my powers do the talking so that you can see for yourself,"** said the black megawoman. She threw her double saber and it started to fly-spin away from her. Soon the single double saber multiplied into three and they flew through the air before they turned and boomeranged back to their master who caught them all by the hilt with amazing ease. Then she charged up energy to her hand and fold it into a fist which she used to pound the ground with. A group of laser beams shot from the ground and rose to the sky.

The brunette megagirl was amazed by her older sister's powers as she said, **"Wow!"**

Lisa looked to her sister and said, **"You know, we could do something useful with these powers of ours. Get a job that needs our skills."**

**"We're going to become hunters?"** asked Haylie.

**"No, we're going to become mercenaries,"** said Lisa. Being mercenaries made a lot more money than hunters did and Lisa wanted lots of cash.

* * *

**June 30, 11:45 pm, Belmer Ruins**

Two Galleons were patrolling the room searching for the biometal that had fallen somewhere in ruins. They were also on the lookout for hunters that may find it before they do or were in possession of it, so that they can shoot them down and keep the powerful device out of their hands. These were the orders commanded to them by Siarnaq, who Master Thomas has placed as their leader for this mission. The Galleons searched through every corner, nook, and cranny of this murky room for the biometal. But unfortunately nothing, but dust, cobwebs, and some old abandoned factory equipment were in the room. The mavericks concluded that the biometal was nowhere to be found in this room and decided to look somewhere else in the Belmer Ruins.

Before they could even make it to the archway of the door, a purple wolf-like machine creature ambushed them from the front and jumped at the first Galleon. The creature chomped her teeth into the maverick's neck and twisted it as the sharp fangs cut deep into the wounds from the wolf moving around to the back. The attack severed the head off like a pair of scissors cutting a wire. The terrific surprise had left the other Galleon stunned out of its wits that it was unable to defend itself from the next attack of the wolf that rammed into it at light speed with claws jammed into the chest. The Galleon's engine got destroyed and its body was left with a gaping hole.

The wolf got off broken mechaniloid and changed into her megaman form. **"Heh, that was too easy! I guess this biometal is really worth something after all. Now let's see what's in this room for me to claim,"** said Spice. She looked around the room for something eye-catching before she went rummaging for treasure. After a while, she was rewarded with a broken body of an old model mechaniloid from the 22th century and a force metal which power is no longer functional. **"Finally, some treasure worth turning in! Now to bring those with me and collect some more treasure before those snot-nose bastards get their hands on them!"** Spice said to herself. She carried her findings with her out the room. Then suddenly, she got struck with kunai to her shoulder and yelped in pain. **"Ow! What the hell?!"** she cried. Then another kunai hit in the mane of her helmet, luckily it didn't touch the skull. A third one stabbed her in the leg and caused Spice to clutch the wound and wince in pain. **"Son of a bitch! Who's throwing those damn knives at me?"** she yelled.

A purple megaman appeared out of thin air in a blink of an eye like how they do it in an anime-cartoon. He wore a red scarf, purple boots, purple vest, purple & yellow gauntlets, a purple & white helmet with a white mask & ears, and white thigh & crotch guards with red gems. He had two glowing red eyes peering out of the helmet. **"TARGET ENGAGED... COMMENCE EXECUTION OF TRAITOR AND RETRIEVE BIOMETAL..."** said the mysterious assailant.

**"Oh like hell you are! You're not taking this thing away from me; even over my dead body!"** Spice yelled angrily. She dropped the treasure to the side and pulled the kunai knives off of her body. **"You want the biometal?! Well come and get it, weirdo. I am not giving up my biometal without a fight,"** the beast megawoman yelled. If that bastard thinks he can go kill her and take away her biometal, then he's got another thing coming. Spice changed her arm into a buster and started shooting lasers at the assassin. But the ninja megaman dodged shot by warping back away from them. **"Hold still you moron!"** yelled Spice. Then the enemy megaman retaliated by throwing ninja stars at her. The megawoman attempted to dodge these flying shurikens by bending herself backward. Two of the stars missed her, but a third one managed to cut her across her cheek and draw a line of blood.

Spice brought herself back up and saw three clones of the ninja megaman in front of her. She looked confoundedly at the now three killers and wondered when and how they got here. She threw these questions off to the side and focused on trying to kill all three megamen. She fired lasers at them and watched as each bullet hit the triplets and made them all vanish into thin air. Spice was confused as to why these men just disappeared like that instead of hurting in pain or dropping dead. Suddenly something was stabbed into her back causing the hunter to scream loudly in pain. **"VITAL POINT STRUCK... VICTIM IS NOW WEAKENED..."** said the assassin megaman.

* * *

**Team Grey  
June 30, 11:55 pm, Belmer Ruins**

Grey removed the four multicolored orbs out of the Spidrill's legs and placed three of them on the ground while putting the yellow one into his backpack. He couldn't stuff his backpack all four of them because each of them were 1 foot in diameter and the travel supplies had taken up some of the space. Even Ashe's backpack couldn't hold the other three and would only take one. The only way they would carry the other two orbs out of the ruins would be to hold them in their arms.

Ashe flew down to the ground as Vulturon the Condoroid as she returned from the Spidrill's nest with a mechanical artifact in hand. **"The treasure has just been claimed! Too bad Spice girl didn't know it was being guarded by that Spidrill we just killed. Oh well; her loss, our victory. Come on Grey, we should get going with the booties before you-know-who tries to shoot us down and steal them away from us,"** said Ashe after she transformed back into her Model A form.

Just then, a scream echoed from somewhere in the distance. **"Did you hear that? It sounds liked Spice is trouble,"** Grey asked out of worry for the purple-haired huntress.

**"Oh jeez, what did she get herself into this time? I can't believe we have to go save her again,"** sighed Model A. The biometal wished his biomatches wouldn't go out of their way for a bad-tempered bitch who didn't thank them for helping to fight off the Exspiders and wouldn't thank them again.

**"Look Model A, we don't like her anymore than you do, but we're not going to abandon someone in need. That's why we got to get to her now and fast,"** Grey told him.

**"We'll make it up to you by watching a funny movie at a cinema later,"** Ashe promised.

Model A giggled and said, **"I love comedy! Okay, let's go save her ass."** The two megamen ran as quickly as they can to get to Spice before something bad happened to her. They got to the hallway where they heard the sounds of battery. Soon they saw the wounded huntress in her megamerged form lying face-flat on the ground. She was too hurt to get up and fight back against her assailant.

The red-eyed ninja appeared over Spice and said, **"TARGET INCAPACITATED... COMMENCING KILLING MOVE NOW!"**

The Model A megamen recognized the familiar shadow megaman known as Siarnaq whom they fought a while over a week ago. **"It's him again!"** Ashe cried.

When Grey saw Siarnaq raising a kunai knife over Spice's head, he shouted, **"Stop!"**

The kunai halted an inch over the huntress's head and Siarnaq turned his head to see his two enemies. **"TWO ENEMIES IDENTIFIED... MEGAMEN MODEL A... EXECUTION OF TARGET HALTED FOR NOW... CHANGING TARGETS... COMMENCING BATTLE WITH MEGAMEN MODEL A!"** Siarnaq said. Then he faded out of sight and immediately appeared above the teenagers. He threw ninja stars at them, which the Model A megamen managed to avoid and let them hit the ground instead. Grey pulled the trigger and released some bullets onto Siarnaq. The Model P megaman took a few bullets to the side of the chest on his leg, but he dodged the rest by fading from the air. Then he reappeared on ground in a barrier of mandala stars.

**"Look out!"** Grey shouted cautiously. He ducked down to avoid the razor sharp objects coming his way. Ashe on the other hand wasn't so lucky as she got struck on the chest. She yelped in pain and she clutched her wound. Good thing the red chest piece cushioned the star's stab and the fact that megamen bodies were sturdier than normal humans, or the star would have pierced Ashe's heart and killed her. **"Ashe!"** cried Grey who looked at his friend in worry.

**"Don't worry about me; just get Siarnaq. I'll be fine,"** said Ashe.

The boy listened to the girl and concentrated on taking down the enemy. He traded bullets with the shadow megaman's kunais as they both tried to wound and kill each other. Grey got clipped on the chest piece and struck on abdomen, arm, and leg; while Siarnaq was shot on both of his shoulders and three times on his torso. The purple ninja disappeared to hide for a bit. The Model A boy groaned in pain as his wounds felt like fire digging into his mechanical flesh. _'Oh it hurts!'_ he thought. Just then, four Siarnaqs appeared and surrounded the megamen. They were all armed with shurikens ready to throw at them. **"Oh crap!"** Grey cursed.

**"Don't worry, Grey! I'll know which one is the real Siarnaq for you,"** said Ashe. She pointed her gun at all the Siarnaqs before she pulled the trigger and fired a homing shot that traveled from one clone to the other until it hit the real foe right on the head, shattering his red gem. **"Gotcha!"** the girl said as she was happy to find the true opponent.

The Model P megaman started to have a big headache that left his eyes unable to focus on the battle he started and somewhat dizzy. **"DAMAGE CRITICAL... UNABLE TO CONTINUE BATTLE... RETREATING..."** said Siarnaq. He turned into a white laser and warped out of the ruins to escape his death at the hands of the megamen.

After Siarnaq was gone, Grey removed one of the kunais from his body and said, **"Ashe, check on Spice, will you? Let me know her condition so that I can see if we can use a sub-tank on her."**

The pony-tailed girl went over to the fallen megawoman and found cracks all over her armored body and a small hole on her back from where the kunai struck her. Then Ashe turned Spice over and saw that the huntress was still breathing. The girl checked the older female's pulse and discovered that it was still beating. **"It looks like Spice girl is still alive. Grey, get the sub-tank now!"** Ashe said.

**"I'm on it!"** the boy said after he took the last of the kunai knives out. He opened his backpack and rummaged through his stuff until he found the subtank. He took it out and carried it over to Ashe and Spice. He twisted off the cap and poured some of the medicine onto the reploid woman's back to get rid of the infections and some into her mouth to stop the internal bleeding.

After a minute, Spice began to wake up from unconsciousness as she opened her red eyes. She groaned out a yawn and wondered what happened since last blacked out from her fight with the ninja megaman. **"Well that was quick. I was afraid we would have to wait like a few minutes or hours for you to get up,"** said Ashe.

Spice quickly turned her head to the girl and then Grey and growled coldly, **"What?! You two, what are you doing here?! I thought I told you both to get the fuck out and leave my treasure alone!"**

**"But Spice, I thought you were the one who wanted to get out of here after getting chickened out by my Giga Crush attack,"** Ashe retorted sneeringly.

**"That was then, bitch! But now I that I'm a megaman like you, I can shoot and slash at you for getting in my way,"** the purple megawoman threatened with her claw raised at Ashe.

**"Spice, you just got injured by Siarnaq and we defeated him. So how can you stand a chance against us?"** asked Grey as he was trying to discourage the huntress from having to fight him and Ashe. But if it did come to fight, he wouldn't go easy on her.

Spice's expression changed from hostility to inquisitive and asked, **"Did you say Siarnaq?"**

**"Yes, I did. Do you know him?"** Grey confirmed.

The woman had a look of disbelief and shock on her face. **"This is a bad joke, isn't it? You're telling me that glowing-eyed, ugly, robotic freak is Siarnaq?! I thought he was just a maverick mechaniloid I was fighting,"** she said. Spice felt betrayed and confused as to why her lost friend would go and attack her like that. She wanted to believe that the attacker was a different man who had the same name by mere coincidence, but the attacker wore a red scarf and knew ninjutsu which were the familiar traits she associated with Siarnaq.

**"He isn't; that megaman we all fought is really Siarnaq,"** said Grey.

**"So what's your relationship to this guy? Is he your friend?"** asked Ashe.

Spice looked to the side and answered in a softer tone, **"Yes, he is. We used to be in a team of hunters and assassins. We took on missions that involved collecting treasures or killing our targets for bounty. We were all like a family and we did our jobs well with great teamwork. We were the best of the best until that one fateful day. Hordes of mavericks attacked; we were overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. We fought and destroyed many as we could while we tried to find a way to escape. We got separated during the conflict and one of comrades died in battle. But then the ruins started to collapse and cave-in from the heavy damage it took. All the mavericks inside were crushed by fallen debris; I was lucky to get out alive and so were my friends."** She took a moment to breathe and sigh before continuing, **"But Siarnaq on the other hand; he didn't get out in time. We saw his body crushed underneath the debris. We left the ruins to go get help. We found a rescue team and hired them to get our friend out of the debris. But by the time we returned, Siarnaq was gone. We never saw him again since then. I kept wondering what happened to him, where did he go, and why did he just disappear like that? Now my fourth question is... Why did he try to kill me?"**

Ashe shrugged her shoulders and replied, **"Those are some good questions. I have no idea."** Then she looked to the boy and asked, **"Grey, what about you?"**

**"I don't know, either. But we've encountered Siarnaq a few times before and it looks like we're going to keep running into him. Maybe we'll discover some answers if we see him next time,"** said Grey.

Spice looked at the teens and got herself to stand up as she said, **"Then in that case, I'll join you."**

The Model A megamen looked at her in surprise as they said at the same time, **"Huh?"**

**"You heard me, I said I'm going to join you! You said you keep running into Siarnaq. If I go with you guys, then maybe I'll see him again and get him to tell me everything,"** said the Model T megawoman firmly.

**"Okay, I understand your decision. Welcome to the team, Spice,"** Grey said to her.

**"Good! Now as of this moment, I will be your leader since I'm the oldest and the best hunter there is. Most of the cash we get from the treasures we turned in will go to me,"** Spice declared.

Ashe looked at the older girl in irritation and yelled, **"What?! You can't just join us, declare yourself leader like that, and hog most of the bounty for yourself."**

**"And you're definitely not the best, sister! Not with that stuck-up attitude,"** yelled Model A

**"Well too bad, I just did. And no matter what happens, you're going to have listen to the head bitch in charge. Now take whatever treasures you found and follow me to the transerver,"** said Spice. The woman picked up the force metal and mechaniloid body before she walked off for the transerver.

Ashe groaned, **"Ugh! She's so obnoxious. Grey, why did you let her come with us? We should have left her alone to go find Siarnaq herself."** She was unhappy about Spice traveling with the duo.

**"I know she's arrogant and full of herself, but I don't to turn down a request like that. It sounds like Siarnaq means the world to her. Besides, I'd doubt she would take "no" for an answer,"** answered Grey.

**"Well that's generous of you, Grey. But now you owe me a Justin Bieber song to sing to, now that we're hanging out with Miss Nasty,"** Model A told him.

Grey groaned in dismay now that the cinema idea wasn't going to be enough for Model A. **"Look, let's just go pick up our treasures and meet Spice at the transerver,"** he said. Then the duo went to back the productions room and picked up their treasures before they got to Spice and entered the transerver for Raynesville.

* * *

I've finally came up with a name for my fanfic sequel to Advent and as of now, I'll be renaming Megaman ZX 3 to Mega Wars. The next chapter will either continue Team Grey's story or resume Team Vent's with Dawn taking the trial. The rest of my main OC characters will be male. Also, because of school and the need to hang out with my friends on RP sites, I may eventually get an internship too; I will be moving MMZX Mega Wars from one chapter per month to one chapter per two months.

A glitch erased half of the beginning part of the story and forced me to rush to rewrite the whole part over, that's why it seems less detailed than it is now. Also I don't watch WWE, so I don't know exactly how they do things on the show.

Also for better sight of my fanfics, go to Deviantart and search Megaman ZX Mega Wars, which will be under my username: SilverBeastLaguz.

Megaman ZX Advent and canon characters (C) Capcom  
Spice, Lisa, Haylie, and John (C) me


	5. Author's Note

Sorry I couldn't get Chapter 4 done like I promised. I was too much into CWCollateral on Deviant Art and I was having fun playing Pokemon White 2 and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Because of my mood for these things, I'm putting this fanfic on hiatus until my mood for Megaman kicks back in.

See ya and have a good time.


End file.
